


Scarlet Vision Idea (Pilot)

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concept piece, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Opinions wanted, Science, Science Spouses, The idea has been in my head but I'd like your opinion on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: After Tony Stark is reported dead, he is horrified to see the joy of the world at the news of his death. In the spirit of Alfred Nobel, Tony used his inmense fortune to create Horizon Labs, where the best and brightest pursue their passion projects with a blank check and the best living accomodations in the world.In Horizon Labs works Dr. Paulus “Vision” Sehen, top researcher in Quantum Computing. His breakthroughs in the subject have placed him alongside the likes of Alan Turing. His fatal flaw, however is that all he knows of computers is matched by all he doesn’t know about people.Wanda Maximoff is probably the smartest person in Europe. She was invited to work with Dr Sehen by Tony Stark himself after she made a top-tier computer out of the remnants of ancients monoliths of the Dawn of Techonology.In her time as Dr. Sehen’s assistant, she’s seen a whole new world outside the simple, conservative aspirations her parents wish for her; but her parents will hear nothing of this and want her married and pregnant sooner rather than later.





	Scarlet Vision Idea (Pilot)

“So, allow me to see if I understand the logic correctly-“ Dr. Sehen was not irate. His face and voice were as plain as ever “Your parents mentioned they had acquantainces in the US Sokovian community and have been seeking to see you married since you were in Junior High School. Out of fear of being coherced into an arranged marriage, you told them over the phone that you had married me, thinking that because of me being German, they would disapprove.” A hint of disgust was clear but Wanda couldn’t tell if it was due to Dr. Sehen’s disgust with anything World War II related or disgust at being used in such a fashion “This theory was based on the hate Sokovians have for Germans due to what the Einsatzgruppen did to them, which was so horrifying they are boogeymen in your people’s folklore.”

“That and some other things. But it’s besides the point, which is that I am-“ Wanda was stopped dead on her tracks by Sehen holding up a single finger.

“You seeked to procure yourself time and assumed they would leave you alone and then later on you’d be able to say you divorced me once you were ready for marriage.“

“Yes, that is correct“

“But now, Sokovia has been thrown into yet another civil war-“ Dr. Sehen was almost amused and Wanda could remember his joke of Civil War being Sokovia’s main export “And now they seek to come to the US. Tony Stark cannot be bothered with this for you are an underling who was invited, not hired into his golden cage of personal absolution and you have somehow convinced Dr. Banner’s cousin to help you for free“

Wanda was already shaking as she saw what came next coming her way

“She has informed you that it’d be easier to spare them of the horrors of war if we were actually married and you have decided to ask of me such a thing because you think I would. Based on?“ Dr. Sehen’s dominion of his facial features struck Wanda as the legend of the ‘Cold, Heartless German’ made flesh.

“I’ve seen you look at me. I know you don’t find me…unatractive.“ Wanda felt a cold shiver run up her spine as the next words came to her. Yet, for her family, she’d go this far. “Do this and I’ll be yours“

“As much as you wish me to be that German stereotype your people are so fond of-“ Dr. Sehen’s eyes somehow pierced through her even though nothing had changed. His face, voice and eyes were their plain, usual selves. “I am not such a man, Wanda. I’ll help you but I need you to sign a pre-nup as well as-“

Wanda’s brain stopped working. In a moment she went from mentally facing rejection to actually having what she wanted. And had he just implied he wouldn’t touch her?

“What?“ was Wanda’s spoken reaction.

“A Pre-Nupcial Agreement that will state you will not ask a penny of mine if divorced, so when we do get divorced, we can go along with our lives without issues. I have to cover myself in such a way, I hope you understand why.“

“So you’ll help me…and you won’t-you won’t-“ ‘_Take me_‘ Wanda’s mind finished what her mouth couldn’t say.

“That is correct, Wanda“ Her mind, in one of those funny instances of hyperattention, was more entranced in how Wanda came out as ‘Vanda’ even after all the years Dr. Sehen had lived in the US “You see. You’re atractive, both mentally and physically, but I’d never take advantage of you in such a way. You need help and all it costs me is a signature…and the expense of the lawyers doing the agreement, but that is beyond the point. If I can easily give it, I’ll gladly do so. However I do hope that they don’t live at my house given I-”

Whatever was going to be said next was lost when Wanda pounced her about-to-be-husband and kissed him joyfuly. It took her a moment to realize what they were doing, the fact the kiss had been deepened and tongue was now involved, as well as the fact that he was a great kisser.

“Sorry…husband“ Wanda said with the giddiness of a schoolgirl, going as far as twirling side to side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea has literally not let me work for the past week. I decide write out this bit to see how well I can write them. Let me know your thoughts and ideas you’d like to see as well as any ideas for a plot outside of “Fake Marriage to avoid an arranged marriage”, “Humanizing the person that could as well be a robot” and “Person grows wiser after lots of talking to people”


End file.
